roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
BFG 50
The '''BFG 50 '''is a single-shot anti-materiel (not material) rifle designed by Serbu Firearms. Currently it's the last weapon the player can unlock, with the required rank being Rank 65. History The BFG 50, chambered in .50 BMG, is the first rifle that Mark Serbu's company has made. This AMR's production began in 1999, and is one of the more reasonably priced .50 BMG rifles. It is usually used for destroying enemy equipment (or materiel) because the .50 BMG is completely overkill for killing infantry and unconventional for assassinations due to the massive bulk of the weapon and the extremely loud weapon discharge. However, it is occasionally used against infantry. In-Game Usage The BFG 50 was a weapon introduced in the late stages of Phantom Forces alpha version, but was removed when the game's framework was updated (and sent into beta). During the alpha, this sniper rifle was considered yet another overpowered weapon due to its high damage per bullet - it could score a one shot kill to any limb on the character. It had near-perfect accuracy, but only carried a total of 21 ammo. Some time afterward, it was re-released in December 2015 with the message, "Merry Christmas! Have a BFG 50 sniper rifle!" much to the chagrin of many players. It has an astounding 105 base damage, which dropped off to 95, the highest amount of minimum damage for any gun in the game. It can only chamber one round at once, and after the bullet has traveled 250 studs, not landing a head or neck shot will allow a fully healed player to survive (albeit with 5 health.) It is recommended to take time to place shots accurately to get that one shot kill, or stay within 200 studs of the enemy for guaranteed one shot bodyshot kills. This sniper's biggest weakness is its limited short range capabilities, so the best tactic is generally to rush a BFG user. However, with correctly placed shots, players can still remain competitive at long range by landing headshots to ensure that the BFG 50 user doesn't kill them first. Gallery BFG50-HIP.png|Holding SNIPERSCOPE-US-GENERIC.png|Aiming BFGRL.jpg|3D render w/ bipodhttp://serbu.com/bfg50.html Serbu Firearms Trivia * It has the highest aim stability of all sniper rifles, having an approximately 95% filled bar. * During the alpha of Phantom Forces, one would sometimes see multiple snipers at a vantage point, all armed with BFG 50 rifles. * Some well coordinated groups would fire at almost the same time on one target. This essentially guaranteed the victim's death, as even if one shot missed, the other(s) were likely to succeed in landing their shot. * The BFG-50 has the same reserve ammo of all sniper rifles, with 42 rounds, except it can only chamber one round at a time. During the alpha, it had 21 total ammo, the least of any sniper, even as of the current version. * The reload is as fast as rechambering, so one could refute the "one round in the magazine is a downside" argument for this being ineffective. * In the Alpha, pretty much all bodyshots resulted in an immediate kill at any range. However, the ADS (aiming down sight/scope) time in the Alpha was much slower than it is currently. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Class Category:Removed Weapons